Valentine Tsubasa
by MeredySweet09
Summary: Syaoran and his company are currently in Malaysia. A few days later, there is going to be Valentine day. Will Syaoran give something special for Sakura? How about Sakura? SS KuroFyeMoko. Happy Veiwing and Happy Valentine Day


Valentine Love

Summery: Syaoran and his company are currently in Malaysia. A few days later, there is going to be Valentine day. Will Syaoran give something special for Sakura? How about Sakura?

Sakura open her beautiful emerald green eyes. It is already morning. She rubs her eyes several time and look around her. The cuddling Mokona is sleeping soundly, Kurogane is not in the room so is Fye while Syaoran is sleeping on an arm chair next to her bed.

Sakura look at Syaoran and smile. He is tired from yesterday's search for her Tsubasa. Somehow, Sakura wants to make Syaoran happy. He always looks so lonesome and sad. She wants to give Syaoran something very special just to thank him for always looking out for her and scarifying everything for the sake of her Tsubasa.

Sakura slowly tip toe down to the living hall. There she is greeted by Hikirei.

"Good Morning, Sakura!" said Hikirei with a big smile, "Fye make some wonderful toast for breakfast today!"

"Good Morning, Hikirei- Mister Fye- Mister Kurogane," said Sakura politely

"Morning," reply Kurogane coldly

"Oh! Good Morning, Sakura! I finish making your breakfast. I hope Syaoran and Mokona wake up before blacky here finish their share," Fye chuckles

"STOP CALLING ME BLACKY!" shouted Kurogane angrily.

"Aw Blacky looks so cute when he is angry! Hyuuu" Fye said with a smile.

"Come back here!" Kurogane quickly stands up and chase after Fye

Hikirei and Sakura just watch as both of them run around the house. After a few minutes, Kurogane forgives Fye and walk in feeling very exhausted. Sakura and Hikirei giggle at Kurogane who is sweating all over and really need a bath.

Then, Sakura turn back and see Syaoran and Mokona smiling cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Mister Syaoran!" said Sakura, "Good Morning to you too, Mokona"

"Ah, Good Morning, your highness," said Syaoran with a smile

"Morning! Morning! Looks like charcoal need a bath! He is sweating!" Mokona said jumping on Kurogane's shoulder, "Ew my leg is wet too,"

"Shut up, white bun!" said Kurogane walking up wanting to take a bath.

Sakura giggles as she looks at Kurogane and Mokona. Syaoran who see Sakura smiling smile too feeling very satisfied. Hikirei look at the calendar. It's February 11. This means Valentine Day will be coming soon. She gives a pleasant smile.

"Eh? Why is our little Hikirei smiling so happily today?" asked Fye with a big smile.

"Well, nothing. I am just glad, that's all," said Hikirei giving Fye a sincere smile.

"Well, it's glad to know that. Anyway, Syaoran you better finish your breakfast! Mokona too!" said Fye.

"Alrighty," said Mokona in a very sweet cute voice.

"Okay, then later we will continue our search," said Syaoran.

Hearing those words make Sakura very sad and guilty. She doesn't understand why must Syaoran risk his life trying to retrieve her Tsubasa? The Tsubasa belong to her, she should be the one who is worried about it but why must Syaoran risk everything for her sake? It's a little unfair to him. Sakura hardly even know him but why does he treat her so nicely?

Syaoran look at Sakura's sad expression and asked her politely.

"Is everything alright, princess?" asked Syaoran

"Oh! Nothing it wrong, Mister Syaoran! I am fine," said Sakura with a slight smile.

"That's good to hear," said Syaoran with a glad smile.

"WOW the food is just Delicious!" shouted Mokona eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, with Mister Fye around, I can enjoy some good food. Looks like I make the right decision calling you guys to stay in my place," said Hikirei

"The food is very good, Mister Fye," said Syaoran with a smile.

Seeing Syaoran smiling so happily, it gives a really weird feeling in Sakura's heart. She smile too and her heart skip with joy. Then, Syaoran turn to Sakura and give her a very happy smile. She replies with a smile too. Hikirei seeing both of them smiling to each other give her a very good idea.

After a while, Kurogane walk down wearing different clothes. Syaoran, Fye and Mokona is also ready so they decide to go and search for the Tsubasa.

"Can I allow you boys this time?" asked Sakura sadly

"….Sure you may," said Syaoran with a smile.

"Wait, Sakura! I think you will refer to follow me this afternoon to town. I need to buy a lot of stuff. I hope you can join me," said Hikirei

"….oh…but my…"

"Go ahead Sakura," said Syaoran, "Leave the Tsubasa to me, you go ahead and have some fun!"

"But Mister Syaoran. I always enjoy myself while you work. It's just unfair," said Sakura sadly.

"No, for me this job is very fun and exciting. But of course, it's not as good as exploring ruins!" said Syaoran with a giggle, "Listen to me and stay with Hikirei,"

"….Alright…please take care all of you," said Sakura sadly.

"Don't worry, little Sakura. It will be alright. This is not the first time," said Fye.

"Yeah, take white bun with you guys too," said Kurogane giving Mokona to Hikirei

"Alright, we will have some fun, Mokona," said Hikirei cuddling Mokona.

"Good luck and take care," said Sakura, "Please come back soon,"

"We will, let's go" said Syaoran walking followed by Fye and Kurogane.

Sakura turn back seeing Hikirei and Mokona smiling to each other. She doesn't know why Hikirei wants her to stay so much. She really wants to know the answer. Then, Hikirei look at her and smile happily.

"Now let's go shopping," said Hikirei

"Shopping? But why must I come along? I should have follow Mr. Syaoran," said Sakura turning back wanting to chase Syaoran

"It's shopping for Syaoran," said Hikirei

Hearing those words, She stop and turn back questioning her why.

"I don't think you ever heard of Valentine Day that falls on February 14. It's a day to show love or appreciation," said Hikirei

"….How?" asked Sakura

"Simple just gives him a present and confess to him that you appreciate his hard effort,"

"….That sound like a good idea," said Sakura

"Hey! I wanna buy something for Fye and Kurogane too!" said Mokona, "They always accompany me. I wanna to give them something,"

"Sure, I wanna buy something too," said Hikirei blushing.

"For someone you love?" asked Sakura

"Ah……yes," she blush hardly.

"I hope both of you can be happy together," said Sakura

"Thank you….now let's head to the shopping mall," said Hikirei

Both of them smile. Then they walk to the shopping mall. There is much promotion for Valentine Day. They look through many stalls and enter a stall that sells very nice stuff for Valentine Day. They look around. Mokona buys two keychain, one that look like a white cat and another a fierce black dog.

"It looks like them," said Mokona

Hearing that word, all of them laugh happily. It's quite true that the white cat looks like Fye and the black dog looks exact like Kurogane. After laughing for a while, the two girls start to pick some present for their beloved person.

Then something caught Sakura's eyes. It's a box with a sliver feather on it. When she opens it, there is a swan dancing around with a very beautiful music. Hikirei look at her and smile

"It's a beautiful gift. Even if it is small but it will be perfect as you guys always travel right?" said Hikirei

"Oh yes, you are right! I think I will have it and you?" asked Sakura

Hikirei look around and take a box with a golden heart on top and when it's open, there is a girl stretching her arms dancing to the whimsical melody. Sakura smiled and look at her.

"I think the person you give to will like it. It's really nice," said Sakura

"I am sorry if I almost choose the same gift as you. But I think it's just perfect,"

"Don't apologize….as long as you are happy, I will too ad besides there is still a lot, many people besides us will buy it," said Sakura

"Ok! Ok! Let's pay, I want the two keychain I found just now!" said Mokona happily.

"Alright," said Hikirei.

They walk to the counter and buy the four items and wait until Valentine Day come.

- Valentine Day

"Syaoran…..can you not search for the Tsubasa today?" asked Hikirei

"Huh? Why, Hikirei?" asked Syaoran curiously

"Well, because today is Valentine Day and the sky will be filled with shooting Stars tonight so I thought you might be interested in taking Sakura to the lake,"

"The lake? I guess that's the best view to see the starry night," said Syaoran

"Yeah….you agree right go and tell her," said Hikirei

Then, all of a sudden Sakura enter the room. She smile and greet both of them. Hikirei Give Syaoran a wink and then walk out.

"Well….you called me right?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I wanted you to accompany me to the lake tonight to see the starry night,"

"….Really?" asked Sakura happily.

"Yes, would you?" asked Syaoran with a smile.

"I love to!" said Sakura.

"That's great," said Syaoran, "Let's prepare for tonight,"

Back in their room, Kurogane, Fye and Mokona are just resting until Mokona break the silent.

"I am bored. Let's go to the Valentine Carnival later!" said Mokona happily

"Sure, it's a good idea. We should take a day break," said Fye.

"I prefer to stay here," said Kurogane

"Aw Blacky is afraid of a few carnival?" said Fye with a cheeky smile

"I am not!"

"See, I knew Blacky is afraid!" said Fye giggling

"I am not! And I will prove it. I will go!" Kurogane said angrily.

"Great, it's decided," said Fye

"Yay!" Mokona cheer

- The Carnival.

The carnival is really full. A lot of people are there having fun with their beloved. Mokona, Fye and Kurogane are among them.

"It's so crowded here. Let's go home," said Kurogane.

"No! No! Let's ride on that thingy," said Mokona pointing to the Ferris wheel

"Hyuuu Good Idea. Let's go!" said Fye

Kurogane sigh and follow them to the Ferris wheel. They easily get a ride and round and round they go. They are able to get a perfect view from up there. Then, Mokona bring out two gifts, the two keychain.

"One for you and one for you," said Mokona giving the present to both Kurogane and Fye.

"Thank you Mokona," said Fye smiling

"Thanks for nothing," said Kurogane.

"I just want to show my appreciation. You guys are the best!" said Mokona

"Thank you, Mokona for everything," said Fye

_Thanks…._ Thought Kurogane. Then he looks to his right. There is a firework display. It's really beautiful.

-The Lake.

Syaoran and Sakura are gazing at the beautiful starry night. It's really beautiful, the limitless sky filling with millions of twinkling stars. Then, suddenly Sakura break the silent.

"Mister Syaoran…..why do you risk everything for my Tsubasa? You have been too kind to me," said Sakura sadly

"Because I receive order from his majesty, your brother," said Syaoran

"No, I don't think that's the reason. But I still don't want to question you too much. I know there is a reason and I will wait till I am allowed to hear it,"

"Thank you, princess,"

"Anyway, there is something for you," said Sakura giving out the box, "Happy Valentine Day, I wanted to show my appreciation so…."

"Thank you," said Syaoran taking the box.

He opens it and the swan move in circles making a lovely melody. He smiles happily hearing to that music. Then he close it.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, Sakura. Thank you," said Syaoran.

"I am glad!" said Sakura happily

"I have something for you too," said Syaoran taking out one of Sakura's Tsubasa

"My Tsubasa where did you get it?" asked Sakura

"Hikirei said she found it. She gave it to me and ask me to give it to you," said Syaoran, "Here you go,"

The Tsubasa enters her body. Then, there is a flashback.

Flash Back

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you…..I have fe….."

_**DONG **_

She jumped frighten by the bell.

"I am fine, I am just shock That's all. I better go now or else my brother will come searching for me….the thing I have been meaning to say just now….I will tell you the next time we see each other ok? It's a promise!" then she walk away.

_Who am I talking to? What do I want to say? I really want to know tell me!_

-The Next morning.

"You are leaving already?" asked Hikirei sadly.

"Oh yes. We found the Tsubasa so we should continue our journey," said Syaoran

"I will miss you guys. If you have a chance, visit me again!" said Hikirei

"We defiantly will, as this place has lots of our wonderful memory," said Fye with a smile.

"Don't worry," said Kurogane, "No matter where we are, we will always be safe,"

"Yea! We will visit you if we come back here!" said Mokona

"Hikirei….Take care and thank you so much," said Sakura, "I hope everything you dream for will come true,"

"Well, you guys have my blessings. Take care and good Luck!" said Hikirei, "and never forget your moments here and me,"

"We will never," said Syaoran

"Alrighty! Stay Strong Syaoran!" said Hikirei giving him a wink before he disappear in mid air.

_Even if you forget everything about me, as long as you are smiling beside me, there is nothing for me to worry anymore, Sakura. Last night, I feel a little different. When you talk to me and give me the present, I feel happy because I know my efforts are not in vain. Thank you for always being there when I need you the most, Sakura. I love you, forever and a day. _


End file.
